


Ch.21

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [23]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691





	Ch.21

1

“吴世勋！我就离开十分钟，你怎么可以告诉我你把人弄丢了！”

“不见就是不见了，你找我讨我也生不出一个啊。”

“你！你这是人说的话吗——”

金珉锡被金钟大带过来化妆间的时候，金钟仁正和吴世勋吵得几乎要打起来，都暻秀和金俊勉并肩坐在一边的沙发上，看上去不大舒服，也或许是在烦恼该用怎么弄死这俩分贝大得要命的孩子才会那样皱着脸

“怎么了？又在吵什么？”

看见金珉锡进来，都暻秀的表情稍稍和缓了一些，用带着歉意的声音说道，“珉锡哥，边伯贤不见了。”

“伯贤？”金珉锡愣了一下

“我本来看着他的！”

一旁的金钟仁哭丧着脸插嘴，一副犯了错怕挨罚的小可怜样跑过来巴着金珉锡，“我离开十分钟而已、真的！”

“呃、是吗...”

金珉锡还没反应过来，金俊勉又表情严肃的站起来打断他，“当务之急是要赶快找到人，他还处在发情期不稳定的状态，到处乱跑会出事的。”

“这我知道，可...”

“说来说去都是吴世勋啦！拉屎拉得哥不见都不知道，你怎么不干脆掉马桶里算了！”

“马桶才塞不下，笨死了。”

“讨厌你！”

“都别吵了，赶快分头去找！”

“金钟仁你小声一点行不行...”

“啊暻秀哥——你也骂骂吴世勋啊？”

“呀，你们这些臭小子有没有在听我说话——”

“边伯贤的话～不是已经在后台了吗？”

一群混乱的人忽然暂停动作一齐转头望向那巨大嗓门的来源，只见金钟大歪着脑袋靠在金珉锡肩上嚷着，“对吧？我跟珉锡哥刚从那里过来...”

然后，又像想起了什么，突然弯着猫嘴笑起来

“朴灿烈也在那呢。”

“什么？！”

金俊勉率先反应过来，发出一声怪异的叫喊，表情万分惊讶的看向金珉锡求证，后者无奈地朝他点点头

“如果你们刚才冷静一点就会听到我说话了。”

“哥对不起...呃，可是、为什么，话说朴灿烈他...？”

一旁的金钟仁和都暻秀看着也挺惊讶，只有吴世勋泰然的拆开一包饼干放进嘴里，双眼眯成两条漆黑的细缝，看不出情绪起伏

“去问边伯贤本人不就知道了？不过其实也不大用问啦...对吧哥？”

金钟大露出谜样又谄媚的笑，一副知道什么的样子，被金珉锡一巴掌拍在背上，“蠢孩子，闭嘴。”

“awei~~~我说的是实话啊？”

翻了个白眼不理他，金珉锡伸手拍拍金俊勉的肩转头看向其他成员，“伯贤一会儿会和我们一起上台，你们也别磨蹭了，准备好了就都过去集合吧。”

虽然不大明白，但总归是听见边伯贤没事，大家也就不再争吵，一个个鱼贯走出房间，虽然唯独金俊勉的表情还是不大好看。等人都散了，金珉锡立刻揪住自家Omega的耳朵

“痛痛痛～”

“你啊你，这张嘴就不能少说两句？”

“有什么关系？反正大家迟早会知道的嘛...”金钟大抱着头有些委屈

“就算这样，伯贤他们自己的事也得让他们自己说，你这样添乱没得又生出什么事来。”

“诶——会吗——”

金钟大一脸不以为然，虽然点了头，嘴里却还嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，气得金珉锡伸手用力拧住对方形状好看的鼻子

“你还说？嗯？”

“啊、啊啊我错了，哥我错了嘛～再拧就要掉下来了！”

*

“还疼吗？”

边伯贤从思绪抽离，眼睛聚焦在朴灿烈放大两倍靠过来的鼻尖上，瞬间一愣，下意识去摸后颈的腺体，那儿的伤口已经结了个小痂，摸着痒痒的，心也跟着痒起来

没看出那人的小心思，朴灿烈继续说道，“一会儿上台别逞强，尽可能原地待着少走动，回去还得看医生。”

“啊...是在说脚？”

“不然呢？”

“没、没有啊...”

脸又红了，边伯贤有些无助的睁大眼睛，用手背挡住脸不去看他，听见了Alpha低沉的笑声

“我给你把绷带藏起来吧，要是被爱丽们看见铁定心疼坏了。”

朴灿烈说着，一面弯下身半跪在地上脱了他的鞋子，动作温柔地把长裤拉到小腿一半高的位置后开始调整绷带。边伯贤声若蚊蝇嘀咕了句‘说的也是’，站得直直的任由Alpha动作，眼睛也就黏在他身上没离开过

突然好希望脚上的不是绷带而是玻璃鞋，就算不合脚，即便削掉脚跟也想成为这个人的灰姑娘。边伯贤恍惚地想着，觉得变态又幸福

“你别总晃啊，让我怎么绑。”

边伯贤一愣，才发现自己一直无意识的用脚尖踏地打转，低头对上Alpha抱怨的眼神，边伯贤结结巴巴的应道，“啊、喔...抱歉...”

“是不是弄疼你了？”

“欸？没有——”

朴灿烈歪头想了想，忽然放下他的脚，“坐着弄吧。”

以为对方说的是坐地上，边伯贤往后踩一步就要往下蹲，没想到Alpha抢在他之前坐下不说，还一把把他朝自己那儿拉，边伯贤就这么毫无防备的往前一跌扑进对方怀里，被迫侧坐在Alpha大腿上

“你、呀！干什么——”

边伯贤慌了慌张的要爬起来，朴灿烈连忙握住他的腰按在自己身上

“你别乱动，小心摔下去。”

“那你先放我下来、这算什么！不能看啊这个姿势！”

怕他再挣扎会摔着，朴灿烈改用盘腿坐姿让那人更好坐着，把边伯贤的头扶靠在自己肩上一面在耳边低声哄道，“地上凉，而且这样坐着你会比较舒服，绑完就放你下来，好不好？”

“你...”

还想再反驳两句的，却被Alpha眼底深邃的温柔给堵上了嘴。太狡猾了。反正眼瞧着是躲不了，边伯贤哼地一声倒也不再挣扎，朴灿烈笑笑，前倾身体用有些别扭的姿势继续和绑绷奋斗，边伯贤瞪着他头顶的发旋，伸手揪住一小撮毛攥在手里扯，另一手为了维持身体平衡而抓住那人肩膀，布料都被抓皱了，手心因为出汗触感温温湿湿的

“...你在发抖。”低音炮震动着耳边的空气，边伯贤抖了下身体，忍不住用手肘轻撞那人的腰

“少、少啰嗦...你好了没...？”

“害羞吗？”

边伯贤扭头不理他，被轻捏着下巴强迫转回来，视线相碰时，彷佛心底有块地方也狠狠震了一下。边伯贤犹豫了一下，试探性的伸手去碰那形状好看的鼻尖，大概因为是喜欢的人，就连因为带着底妆溶下来的肤色汗水都喜欢的不得了，在指尖停留半秒之后，觉得可惜似的握拳放在心口的位置。朴灿烈看着他的动作，忽然握住他的手，凑上去在手心和手背上各亲了一口，惹得边伯贤嫌痒的缩了缩手

“...害羞又怎么样。”边伯贤刻意用惹人厌的语气说道

“喜欢看你害羞的样子。”

油嘴滑舌。边伯贤不满意的嘀咕着抽回手，马上又被抓了回去，温暖干燥的大手和他十指相扣，哄孩子一般来回轻晃

“我的意思是”

“害羞表示你有意识到我，就是伯贤也很喜欢我的意思，对吗？”

虽然是孩子气的发言，边伯贤却一时答不上话说，只能怔怔地望着他，望着这个几分钟前才听见自己用尽毕生力气说出喜欢两个字，此刻却仍试图用过于自信的表情掩盖眼底惶惑的男人

那是一种确认，就像中了彩票头奖的时候，不擅长的考科满分的时候，生日蛋糕是草莓奶油口味的时候（至少对边伯贤而言），或者，当和喜欢的人两情相悦的时候，明明确实已经属于自己却毫无实感的幸福，总是一再确认之后才敢惶恐的用双手接下

毕竟，如果自己不是这样胆小，大约会比朴灿烈更加不安的抓着他的衣领，颤抖着声音一遍又一遍的确认吧

右手紧紧握拳又松开，好像犹豫了一个世纪那么长的时间，边伯贤才终于动了一下，把放在自己腿上的手拉到嘴边，往摊开的掌心落下一个、两个、三个蜻蜓点水的吻，小了好几寸的手从反面扣着手背，慢慢引导他往心口上按

朴灿烈低头看看，又看向怀里柔软的Omega，但那人不理他，松开手后凑过去在手背上又亲了一下

“说完了。”

“什么？”

“我的答案。”嘴唇莫名有些干，边伯贤轻咽了口口水，“刚才不是送进你心脏的地方了吗，没感觉到？”

“还有这样的？”朴灿烈露出有些荒唐又哭笑不得的表情

“不是都说感情最需要用心感受吗，你就好好感受感受吧。”

边伯贤一面说一面盯着地板上的荧光胶带，一副我就这样了你看着办吧的泼皮样儿。朴灿烈无语的瞪着他，最后忍不住笑出一声破音，伸手轻敲他的额头

“真是...拿你怎么办才好。”

“谁让你喜欢我。”

Omega一眼横过来，下垂眼满是奶猫似的凶狠，被挠着不疼不出血，却也痒得慌。朴灿烈伸手捧住他的脸，往那被挤成一个小圆的嘴唇印上去

“是是是，谁让我喜欢你呢。”

2

打断这个吻的，是金钟仁滑倒之后头和地板直接亲密接触，在空荡的后台产生巨大的立体环绕音效

“呀，干嘛呢。”

一颗圆滚滚的脑袋跟在后头窜出来，虽然听着语气不善，还是急匆匆弯腰把人扶起来，金钟仁刚要用熊仔声和哥哥撒娇，突然和不远处的边伯贤用同样躺在别人怀里的姿势对上眼，而朴灿烈正和前者靠近得极尽，偏偏靠近的地方又是嘴唇和嘴唇，半个指尖，正好是还没超过朋友打闹却也足够尴尬的距离

然后，两声尖叫同时迸出

“你你你们在干嘛——！”金钟仁捂住眼睛抓着都暻秀的袖子大叫

“我我我们没有在干嘛——！”边伯贤慌慌张张的摇头摆手，还不小心撞上朴灿烈的鼻子

一个还没问完另一个就急着回答，两个人都非常慌张，瞪着眼睛高分贝尖叫的模样相似得好笑。相较之下，都暻秀虽然也有一瞬间征住，但很快便从那两人纠缠的信息素味道意识到什么，意味深长地看了眼那一A一O便把还处在惊恐状态的金钟仁拽到旁边强迫冷静

接着出现的是小队长，后面跟着吴世勋和金钟大，显然是听见他们惨烈的叫声而跑进来查看，边伯贤还没来得及从朴灿烈身上起来，给这动静吓得又跌了一交，被Alpha眼明手快的抱住大腿稳稳接在怀里

“小心一点。”

朴灿烈的声音非常镇定，对自己用手臂枕着Omega的屁股这个极其暧昧的动作毫无反应，与其说厚脸皮，应该说太过自然了吗？即便边伯贤都要没脸见人了，他也能在众目睽睽之下贴着他的耳朵说悄悄话，“脚才刚给你包好呢...别又伤着了，傻瓜。”

“你、你——”

煮熟的螃蟹都没你那时候的脸红。边伯贤到现在还记得事后金钟大那一脸的揶揄，不过当时要是给他一面镜子，他大约也不敢照

好不容易两个人都从地上起来了，其他成员也从开始的惊讶到闻到信息素之后一脸莫名其妙，最后是金钟大一个响亮的喷嚏打破了尴尬的沉默

“抱歉。”金钟大揉着鼻子说道，脸上看不出什么歉意。而从进门就开始皱着眉头的金俊勉正打算发话，就被一旁挣脱哥哥钳制的金钟仁插嘴

“所以说、哥你们什么状况？”

“呃...”

太过直接切入正题让边伯贤抖了下身体，犹豫着该怎么回答，忽然，右手被人一把握住，朴灿烈用十指紧扣的姿势举起两人的手，在包括边伯贤的所有人十分惊愕的注视下亲吻那白皙的手背，然后抬头笑出一口大白牙

“正好，我们有事要和大家宣布。”然后，他转头朝，那张预料之中别扭的脸蛋眨眨眼，“对吧？”

边伯贤生平第一次体验用眼睛揍人的感觉，但即便他的视线都能把墙壁瞪穿一个洞，Alpha灿烂的笑容仍闻风不动，就这么继续握着他的手，用铿锵有力的声音向所有人说道

“我和伯贤儿——交往了！”

“...”

“...”

意外地，现场观众的反应挺冷淡，金钟大一副二刷完电影早知道结局的样子，都暻秀和金钟仁也没啥表情——或许某熊只是还没反应过来

“不恭喜我们吗？”朴灿烈笑得像个二愣子

“又不是结婚。”都暻秀面貌端正的回绝

“...”金钟仁还在梦中

“我跟珉锡哥交往的时候也没听你们恭喜个啥。”金钟大飞来横插一句

“我不是请你喝酒了吗？”

“请是请了，可钱是我付的啊！”

“你咋这么计较呢。”

“行，要计较是不是？你等着，我跟珉锡哥一定会比你们先生个白白胖胖的孩子。”

“你可真主动，也没问过珉锡哥愿不愿意。”

“哥每次都射在我里面还不准我怀孕？朴灿烈你是人不是人？”

“哎呀行了，怎么越说越下流——”

眼瞧两个朋友越发闹得不可开交，朴灿烈还扣着自己的手和人吵架呢，边伯贤的脸就没变成红色以外的颜色过，小声嘟囔着想让那人放手，转头忽然对上一股直直射向他们的视线

小队长面无表情的看着他们，或者说瞪着比较合适吗，纤长的睫毛让他的视线变的有些锐利，眨眼时眉毛都没挑一下。边伯贤一时怔怔地看着他，直到朴灿烈注意到身边的人突然安静下来，所有人停止了嚷嚷后才听清了金俊勉的声音

“...交往？”

一字一字，金俊勉用极慢的语气说道，“所以你们刚才，都干了什么？”

“我、我们...”

虽然这个问题在充满两人信息素的空间里显得非常多余，边伯贤还是紧张的攥紧了拳头，下意识往朴灿烈哪儿瞧，正好看见对方敛去笑容的侧脸

“刚才在楼下，我帮伯贤做了临时标记。”

“临时标记？”金俊勉喃喃重复了一遍，忽然笑出来，“不是只有标记吧？”

“俊勉哥...”

没想到金俊勉会忽然提这个，边伯贤脸上一红，却不知道怎么开口。对视了几秒，金俊勉缓缓吐出几个字

“...你们，很好。”

“啊——喔？哥？俊勉哥——？”

“SUHO哥——”

金俊勉说完便转身走出门外，速度快得连距离最近的金钟大和都暻秀都来不及阻止，所有人都吓了一跳，只有边伯贤最先反应过来用不大利索的脚步追上去，朴灿烈想跟着，却被他挡下了

“你先别跟着。”他拍拍那拉住自己的手臂

“伯贤...”朴灿烈的眼神先是在他右腿上逗留，露出有些不安的神情，“没事吗？”

有你，我就会没事。边伯贤没有把这说出口，只给了对方一个微笑，努力用眼神传达自己的坚定，“相信我，让我跟俊勉哥谈谈吧。”

朴灿烈沉默了一小会儿，点点头，替他把散落的发丝塞到耳后才松开紧握的手，直到边伯贤跑出门口眼神也一直追着他的样子，被一旁站在金钟大背后的吴世勋全部收进眼底，露出一个不知所以的表情

tbc


End file.
